secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
And Your Enemies Closer
And Your Enemies Closer was the ninth episode Season 2 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the thirty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on January 23, 2010. Summary Plot Doyle and Van Rook travel to Drew's home temple to tell her about the cryptid that Argost stole. Upon reuniting with Drew, he remarks it was the first time he's been to the mountains as she realizes he doesn't remember as he questions this before she informs him that it was there that they lost their parents and were separated. Doyle asked to see the exact spot. It goes on Doc, Komodo, Zak, and Fiskerton strike a deal with the Secret Scientists about stopping a revolving beast, in Beeman's lab. They make the terms and help stop the creature. Drew shows Doyle the spot where they were separated, Doyle recalls his time in the mountains and states that he ended up sliding down the slope and wound up in an orphanage which led to the way he grew up. When Drew mentioned it was because of the storm that they lost their parents, Doyle recalls another piece of the event. He then tells Drew that it was a cryptid that destroyed the family, not a storm. Doyle remembers watching his parents getting attacked by the beast and tried to help them before he was knocked away by the monster on the slope. Drew is shocked there were cryptids in the mountains, as Doyle comes to the conclusion that the Xing-Xing that Argost took was the cause and gets angry that he protected it as Drew calms him and states that the monks didn't know there were cryptids. Drew looks at the monks who all have looks that revealed they actually knew but didn't tell her. Doyle and Drew become furious at the monks for not telling them this important news. The monks then tell her that the cryptid was called the Yeti, which had attacked others as well. They explain they tried hunting it down but after finally finding its lair, the beast was gone without a trace as Drew wants to see it. Eventually, Zak must use the Neural Parasite that Argost gave him. He puts it on Fiskerton and captures the monster. But, Komodo sniffs it out and Argost tells Zak that he must come with him. Zak accepts. He is later knocked out by Argost and is flown to a secret island wrapped up in Munya's silk. While at the island, Argost takes out the Smoke Mirror and reveals everything. He tells Zak how he found out about the mirror when he snuck into the airship in Australia, how he stole the Flute of Gilgamesh. He then releases Zak Monday from the Mirror, as the latter attacks Zak who tries to warn him of the danger, to no avail. Zak Monday then realizes the truth as Munya traps him and Argost explains his plans to steal his anti-kur powers with Devonian Annelids and the Flute of Gilgamesh. Argost then conducts the ritual as Zak Monday screams in pain as his power is stolen and his lifeless body lays on the ground. The monks have taken Drew's group to the Yeti's abandoned lair, where they discover trinkets and items that it took from victims which Van Rook explains he is disgusted since it hunted for pleasure not money or survival. Doyle remarks that he had the cryptid and let it slip away however, he is told the Yeti has white fur not orange like the Xing-Xing which was not the same cryptid that Doyle had saw. Drew makes a shocking discovery, which leads to her say it has his face as Doyle questions her but after he sees it, he is enraged as it is Argost's masks cast, meaning Argost is the legendary master of the mountain, The Yeti. Doyle lets out a furious yell as he destroys it. Back at the island, Argost destroys the Mirror and the Flute as he takes off his mask, revealing he is a cryptid to Zak who is shocked. Argost remarks to the surprised Zak that the news could of helped Zak three minutes ago, implying Zak could have controlled him before he gained his new powers. Zak and Argost go into a battle, using Munya as the weapon. Controlling him with their power, Argost wins. Luckily, Tsul 'Kalu, Doc, Komodo, and Fiskerton rescue him. But, Argost and Munya escape. Zak then tells everyone that Argost has the power to control a cryptid army. Appearances Main characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday *Doyle Blackwell Villains *Van Rook *V.V. Argost *Zak Monday (possibly dies) Supporting Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Miranda Grey *Arthur Beeman *Talu Mizuki *Paul Cheechoo *David Bara *Baron Finster (flashback) Cryptids *Kur (a.k.a. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Komodo Dragon *Ornithocheirus *Yeti (a.k.a. V.V. Argost) *Neural Parasite *Revolving Beast *Zak Monday (Anti-Kur) (possibly dies) Locations *Dr. Beeman's Lab Vehicles *Airship *Argost's Warship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *Dr. Grey's Matter Transporter *The Fang *Cryptipedia Mistakes *Right before Argost fully steals Zak Monday's power, his hair flashes to Zak Saturday's hair color. Gallery Trivia *It is revealed that V.V. Argost is the Yeti, a cryptid that attacked Drew and Doyle's parents which is the reason why Drew and Doyle lost their parents in the Himalayas. *Zak Monday is killed in this episode. *Doc, the Secret Scientists, and Komodo find out about Zak's secret deal with Argost. *Tsul 'Kalu returns in this episode to find Zak. *The Monday Family appear again in the episode, in the images of when Argost searches through the Saturday's Computer. *This is the first episode that shows three death causes. Zak Monday's and Drew and Doyle's parents (all by Argost). *The Secret Scientists make a deal with the Saturdays to leave Zak alone for six months and give Zak a chance to prove he can handle his developing Kur powers. **However, their deal is quickly broken in the following and final episode, War of the Cryptids. *The episode title references the famous saying, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" by Sun-Tzu, the famous Chinese general and military strategist who wrote "The Art of War." *It could also be a reference to the first episode of Total Drama Island with the same saying. *Zak Monday makes his Season 2 debut. *This is Zak Monday's third (and final) appearance in the series. *Zak's secret with Argost is exposed in this episode, yet his family still loves him. *This Tsul 'Kalu's second appearance in the series. *Before Tsul 'Kalu comes, Zak's powers turn from orange to white. *Argost appears familiar with Tsul 'Kalu'. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes